


Hevenly Revolution

by Sanbae



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanbae/pseuds/Sanbae
Summary: Tutti i demoni sono angeli esiliati dal paradiso, per aver commesso un grave erroreInnamorarsi
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, VMinKook - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Personaggi

𝓙𝓘𝓜𝓘𝓝 (ᴄʜᴇʀᴜʙɪɴᴏ)  
Un cherubino al centro di tutta la vicenda  
"love interest" di TaeHyung e Jungkook, amico d'infanzia di Taehyung ma anche "fidanzato".  
Perde tutti i ricordi di TaeHyung, per mano di Jungkook, e la sua mente viene controllata da quest'ultimo

𝓙𝓤𝓝𝓖𝓚𝓞𝓞𝓚 (sᴇʀᴀғɪɴᴏ)  
Un serafino, membro del Consiglio Celeste, innamorato di Jimin e timoroso di TaeHyung per la sua diversità  
Esilia TaeHyung, e controlla la mente di Jimin per non fargli ricordare di quest'ultimo 

𝓣𝓐𝓔𝓗𝓨𝓤𝓝𝓖 (sᴇʀᴀғɪɴᴏ)  
Un serafino temuto da tutti per le sue ali nere  
È stato incastrato dal Consiglio Celeste per aver rubato la Spada Infuocata ed è stato esiliato nel Giardino dell' Eden 

𝓗𝓞𝓢𝓔𝓞𝓚 𝓨𝓞𝓞𝓝𝓙𝓘 (ᴘᴏᴛᴇsᴛᴀ̀)  
Delle potestà, che prima di essere esiliati erano dei cherubini.  
Loro sono i salvatori delle anime esiliati dal Paradiso,  
Che li portano nel Paradiso Terrestre 

𝓙𝓘𝓝 (ᴘʀɪɴᴄɪᴘᴀᴛᴏ)  
Un principato, specializzato con poteri curativi, braccio destro di Namjoon 

𝓝𝓐𝓜𝓙𝓞𝓞𝓝 (ᴠɪʀᴛᴜ̀)  
Capo degli Angeli esiliati, nonché dei rivoluzionari del paradiso terrestre 


	2. Prologo

Cherubini, dopo un certo periodo della loro esistenza, scelgono quale Serafino affiancare.  
Tutti erano sicuri che Jimin avrebbe scelto Jungkook come Serafino, conoscendo il legame che li univa da tempo. La scelta di Jimin, però, ricadde su Taehyung, l'angelo dalle ali nere, temuto e odiato da tutti, creando scompiglio tra i membri della Candida Rosà.  
Per evitare che Taehyung diventasse più forte, il Consiglio degli Angeli decise quindi di cacciarlo, incastrandolo del furto della Spada Infuocata.  
In seguito al suo esilio, Jungkook cancellò il ricordo di Taehyung dalle menti di tutti, compiendo il cosiddetto Miracolo, rendo quindi Jimin completamente succube della sua mercé.  
Adesso, poteva affiancarsi al suo adorato Cherubino...

𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐏𝐎𝐕  
Ancora lì, in quel giardino dei dannati.  
Da quanto sono qui? Forse mesi, anni, perfino secoli.  
Non sono mai riuscito a capirlo, il tempo sembra immobile, con i salici che oscurano i raggi del sole e coprono il cielo.  
Niente oltre le foglie è visibile.  
A stento provo a guardare oltre, incontrando solo il freddo buio.  
Si odono solo i ringhi feroci delle bestie che mi circondano e il tintinnio delle catene che stringono il mio corpo.  
Sono un condannato.  
Sono una minaccia.  
Una maledizione, un colpevole.  
Colpevole di aver rubato la sacra spada infuocata, di averla usata per i miei scopi e di aver tradito la Candida Rosa.  
Tutta opera di quell'infame...  
È stato lui, insieme a quegli altri bastardi del Consiglio Celeste, a riuscire ad incastrarmi.  
Solo perché sono diverso da loro, perché le mie ali non riflettono la luce del sole ma la risucchiano nell'oscurità delle mie piume, nere come la pece.  
Ma anche perché voleva lui.  
Quel Cherubino, quel dolce, impacciato, e tenero Cherubino di nome Jimin.  
Eravamo molto amici, anzi più che amici.  
Anche se il nostro rapporto di facciata era di semplice dipendenza, in fondo sapevamo entrambi che non era così.  
Ma Jimin era anche amico di quell'infame. Jungkook.  
Si conoscevano da prima che io incontrassi Jimin, e quando io e lui diventammo amici...  
Jungkook andò fuori di testa.  
Voleva tenerlo per sé. Voleva che Jimin andasse da lui una volta arrivata l'Assegnazione.  
Ma Jimin scelse me invece che lui.  
Ed è per questo che sono qui, solo per il suo egoismo e la sua sfacciataggine  
Non dimenticherò mai quello che mi disse prima di esiliarmi.

"Non ti ricorderà nessuno Taehyung, sarai dimenticato da tutti, anche da lui"

Furono le ultime parole che mi disse quel bastardo prima di buttarmi qui, nel Giardino dell'Eden  
Sapevo perfettamente cosa significasse quello che mi aveva detto.  
Non credo che potrò mai rincontrare Jimin.  
Se solo lui potesse ricordarmi, se solo potesse sapere dove mi trovo.

Vorrei solo rincontrarlo.  
Un'ultima volta.


	3. Capitolo uno

𝒥𝒾𝓂𝒾𝓃 𝓟 𝓞 𝓥  
Perché mi trovo qui?  
Non riesco proprio a spiegarmelo.  
C'è qualcosa in questa foresta, qualcosa che, inspiegabilmente, mi attrae a sé.  
Non riesco a fermare le mie gambe, si muovono come se fossero automi, camminano lungo questo corridoio accerchiato da salici.  
A lungo andare, i tronchi iniziano a diramarsi, fini a raggiungere un'immensa area priva di vita.  
Ero abituato alla vitalità degli alberi e degli animali che popolano il giardino dell'Eden, ma quello che vedo davanti ai miei occhi, adesso, è tutt'altro che vivo. I salici non lasciano filtrare la luce e la natura circostante viene soffocata dalla stretta morsa dei rovi che pullulano lungo il sentiero.  
Sono talmente turbato e stupefatto, da accorgermi solo in ritardo di una presenza lontana che mi scruta.  
Mi avvicino, cercando di intravedere quella figura così sinistra, avvolta nell'ombra.  
Sembra un angelo.  
È legato da lunghe catene e il suo corpo è pieno di graffi. Il suo viso pare stanco, come se fosse lì da tanto tempo, ma non appena i suoi occhi si posano su di me, sussulta, sorpreso.  
Era stupito nel vedere me?  
Perché?  
Il suo viso mi provoca una strana sensazione che non so spiegarmi.  
Rimase fermo, titubante, prendendomi poi di coraggio.  
«Chi sei?»  
«Non ti ricordi di me... vero, Jimin?» mi chiede.  
Sobbalzo, sentendo il mio nome. Come sa il mio nome?  
Nego, scuotendo la testa.  
Fa una risatina amara.  
«Allora, quello stronzo l'ha fatto per davvero...» dice, reclinando la testa al cielo.  
Aggrotto la fronte, troppe domande che mi ronzano in testa.  
Mi conosce? Perché è qui? Di chi o che cosa sta parlando?  
Ma soprattutto... chi è lui?


	4. Capitolo due

Lo guardo in silenzio.  
Il suo viso è contornato da ferite e sembra sul punto di infrangersi in mille pezzi.  
Istintivamente, sento il bisogno di dover reggere quel volto.  
Avvicino la mano verso di lui senza neanche rendermene conto.  
Perché lo sto facendo?  
«Posso?» gli chiedo d'istinto.  
«No, aspetta, non...»  
Quando la mia mano è ad un palmo dalla sua guancia, un'enorme fiamma lo avvolge completamente, creando una sorta di barriera tra me e lui.  
Indietreggio di scatto, inciampando in un rovo.  
Mi rimetto seduto. «Ahi ahi...» sibilo.  
L'altro emette una piccola risata, poi sorride. «Te l'avevo detto di non avvicinarti!»  
«Non c'è niente da ridere» dico, accarezzandomi la mano. «Fa male...»  
L'altro china la testa.  
Il sorrisetto beffardo di prima scompare.  
Mi abbasso di nuovo alla sua altezza.  
«Ehi.» Alza la testa e mi guarda con i suoi occhi scuri. « Non ti devi preoccupare. Sono io che non ti ho dato retta.»  
Sorrido, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
Poi, alzo di nuovo la mano.  
«Non lo fare, ti farai di nuovo male...» mormora.  
Ancora una volta, non l'ascolto e continuo a portare la mia mano verso il suo viso. Trema.  
Sono terrorizzato all'idea che quelle fiamme possano scottarmi, ma allo stesso tempo qualcosa mi spinge verso di lui, un irrefrenabile bisogno di accarezzarlo, rassicurarlo.  
Senza accorgermene, stringo le palpebre.

Al primo impatto, non percepisco qualcosa di caldo come mi aspettavo, bensì una sensazione fredda colpisce i polpastrelli della mia mano.  
Apro gli occhi di scatto e la mia mano era lì, ferma sulla sua guancia.  
«Come...» sussurra.  
I suoi occhi si fanno ancora più grandi quando il mio pollice accarezza il suo zigomo e lui si lascia andare ad un sospiro.  
Io ho il tempo di lanciargli un sorriso, prima che un fischio sovrasti le orecchie di entrambi.  
Una freccia si conficca sulla spalla dell'altro, che mugugna qualche parole di dolore.  
Mi metto in piedi con uno scatto, guardandomi attorno alla ricerca dell'individuo che ci sta spiando.  
Ma prima che possa scoprire chi ci sia oltre a noi, vengo preso di forza e portato via senza avere il tempo di reagire.


End file.
